Monochrome Torture
by VixonVulpe
Summary: He couldn't remember how long this had been going on. Sebastian would drive him crazy with his sadistic ways, always acting the opposite of what Ciel so clearly wanted. And he loved every second of it. M for a reason. Yaoi Lemon inspired by the opening theme.


_[EDIT] _Someone reviewed this story and pointed out the use of the word child being poor word choice given the subject matter. Unfortunately, for some reason I was unable to reply to this person. I would like to apologize and inform he or she that this error of judgement has been mended. I am sorry for my mistake.

* * *

_Since then, I've actually come to like the night somewhat  
In a sea of dependence, I forget even to breathe  
When I'm right on the verge of loosing my head over you  
You just leave me lukewarm  
The aesthetic of leave-taking despises a self satisfied kiss  
Don't leave me alone, show me compassion, paint me with death  
In your room, all words slip away  
I want to end like this, cloaked  
But the night ignores that wish and brings morning  
With your gentle, passionate, and dastardly kiss  
Paint this final night  
The moon illuminates us_

_[Monochrome Kiss]  
_

* * *

He couldn't remember how long this had been going on if he tried. It started as a need for revenge, resulting in the contract between human and demon. That much he could explain. At some point that contract formed a bond. Somehow that led to him finding himself in the butler's room more nights than he could count, after the servants had gone to sleep, but long before he intended to.

"Master, it would seem night has fallen," the tall figure spoke as he collected the tea cup from the Phantomhive.  
"So it would seem, Sebastian," Ciel responded, not looking up from his papers. "I think I've become a bit fond of the night, as of late, wouldn't you agree?"  
"Of course, Master. Do you intend on missing sleep on this night as well?" Sebastian asked, glancing at the pale youth seated before him.  
"What is tomorrow's schedule?" Ciel answered with a question. Sebastian smiled knowingly, his intelligent eyes, the color of drying blood, narrowing slightly.  
"Tomorrow morning has been seen to so that the young master may do as he pleases until lunch," the demon butler announced.  
"Good. You plan ahead for everything, don't you, Sebastian?" Ciel stated with a smirk.  
"I must insure that my master receives his sleep. Besides, if I couldn't account for Master's whims, what kind of a butler would I be?" Sebastian asked as he stood by the door, preparing to leave.  
"A poor one," Ciel answered him curtly. Sebastian smirked and left the room, gently shutting the door behind himself. The young master rose to his feet and walked slowly to the same door. He left the moonlit study without a backward glance. The click of the shutting door echoed around the room.

Ciel stood waiting outside the door, leaning against the wall and drumming his fingers impatiently. Finally the faint light of the candelabra that marked the demon's arrival became visible at the other end of the long hall. The butler took his sweet time strolling down the hall, as if his intention was to irritate and tease the young Phantomhive master. The young human was in fact becoming very irritated with his butler for moving so slowly when he was well aware of the youth's intentions. At last Sebastian stood before the short Earl with a cruel smile dripping with false innocence.  
"Have you been waiting long, Master?" Sebastian fed him an apologetic tone while he allowed a taunting smirk to take up residence on his lips. Ciel had been in this situation enough times to know that this smirk would not be evicted for a while.  
"The moon is already so high," the boy pointed out in response as he walked into the bedroom of the demonic butler. This act, while simple, was the sign for words to take a backseat as actions would be predominant here.  
Sebastian set the candle holder down on a small table and blew out the flames as Ciel approached the bed he'd become rather familiar with. Before he had time to do anything else, he found himself pressed down against the downy mattress, his arms already pinned above his head. His butler merely hovered over him and idly played with the ribbon around his neck, and yet Ciel's heart had picked up tempo, urging them to advance far more quickly. Ciel knew better than to hope for such reckless speed the moment he'd seen Sebastian walking down the corridor. He'd been too quick to express his want, and Sebastian now had something with which to torment the Phantomhive heir.  
Finally, the ribbon was removed and Sebastian seemed prepared to move on to what they'd come here for. He delicately unbuttoned his master's shirt and removed it, all with one hand as the other kept him upright and Ciel's hands pinned above their heads. Ciel didn't have time to wonder how the shirt was removed without his hands being released as the demon pressed his sweet lips ever so delicately against Ciel's. Rather than respond to the delicate kiss, the young master glared at the butler who was deliberately holding back to frustrate the smaller male.  
"Is something the matter, Master?" Sebastian asked so sincerely it made Ciel huff in annoyance.  
"You know very well what I want, and yet you deliberately ignore my wishes. Not the sort of behavior I expect from my butler," the childish youth pouted.  
"I haven't received my orders, _Master_," the demon purred in his master's ear, making sure to breath heavily on the sensitive skin there before he nibbled the lobe, sending electric rushes up and down Ciel's spine and shortening the young Phantomhive heir's breaths.  
"Do you not know what I want by now?" Ciel asked sarcastically, the anticipation alone exciting him.  
"Of course, Master," Sebastian answered automatically.  
"Then serve me. That's an order," Ciel demanded, eyes darkening with lust.  
"If I couldn't do that much for my master, what kind of a butler would I be?" the demon mused as he lowered his head to Ciel's neck. A hot, devilish tongue slipped out of his soft lips and slowly glided across the collar bone as the butler's free hand made swift work of the obstacles fastening the youth's trousers around his hips. Ciel's short breaths turned into soft pants as he willingly exposed more of his neck for that dastardly tongue. Sebastian didn't hesitate to suck the delicate flesh there as he tore the young master's pants off and cast them aside. After leaving multiple territorial marks on the panting boy's neck, the demon went straight for one of the delicate pink nipples waiting erect on the pale youth's chest. Ciel let out a soft pleasure filled whimper of approval as Sebastian toyed with him, swirling his clever tongue expertly around and sucking almost viciously at the overly sensitive area. Having been skillfully distracted by that wondrous mouth's ministrations, Ciel was struck with sudden shocking pleasure when Sebastian slyly slid his hand into the boy's undergarments and gripped the head of his now fully erect member tightly. Ciel moaned appreciatively and once again expressed his eagerness as he rolled his hips into the hand. A talented thumb pressed against the slit in the head just so, causing Ciel to moan louder and pant harder than before. Much to his disapproval, the hand instantly disappeared. Ciel opened his eyes to glare at the insolent butler and his mouth the protest, but all words slipped away when he met eyes with the demon positioned between his legs, mouth millimeters away from devious acts. A rough moan was forced from the boy's throat as his head fell back and his back arched, eyes snapping shut. That oh so clever tongue was being put to amazing use now, and this time teeth accompanied it. Ciel moaned Sebastian's name as the demon's teeth slid up and down the erect member that was begging for more. And then came the real pleasure.

It started gentle but within seconds it came with such force that Ciel knew only his butler could bring about such a thing. The feeling of Sebastian sucking so eagerly caused Ciel to all but forget how to breath as his life suddenly became dedicated to moaning and attempting to free his pinned wrists. As if it weren't enough, Sebastian suddenly took it all in and deep-throated the boy, turning Ciel into a moaning, squirming mess. He tried valiantly to free his hands, to no avail, and thrust almost violently into the hot, wet cavern that was now _vibrating _as Sebastian hummed cockily. Ciel wasn't aware he could moan louder, but he did, so much so that his previous moans were more than tripled now. He could feel himself reaching the edge as the dastardly butler hummed faster, louder. Ciel could feel it, he was on the verge of ecstasy and orgasm, and his moans turned into screams of _"Sebastian! Ah Seba-Sebastian!" _Then suddenly, just before he could spill his seed all over, it all stopped.

"Wh-what?" Ciel demanded as his butler stood up and walked to the curtains.  
"It would seem morning has come, Master," Sebastian replied with a sadistic grin. Ciel was so hard it hurt. "I must attend to my duties now. You may stay here, if you like. I shall bring you your tea before long." The butler strolled over to the bed and kissed Ciel fiercely before walking out of the room and leaving Ciel to damn him for leaving him in such a state.

He couldn't remember how long it'd be going on like this.


End file.
